1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molecularly imprinted polymeric sensor having selective binding affinity for a target molecule which comprises an explosive chemical. More particularly, this invention is directed to a molecularly imprinted polymer containing therein porphyrin moieties possessing cavities which selectively bind the target molecule when the polymer is exposed to environments containing the target molecule. Upon binding of the target molecule, the polymer undergoes a detectable adsorption and emission of electromagnetic radiation in the red or near infrared (IR) region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote chemical sensors must fulfill two goals: (1) the development of a specific chemical recognition element that allows a molecule, or class of molecule, to be identified, and (2) a means of signal transduction in which the presence of the molecule causes a measurable change in a physical property of the material. Although these goals are not always separable, the successfull design of chemical sensors requires that both be satisfied.
Most transduction approaches are based on optical, resistive, surface acoustic wave, or capacitive measurements. These well-developed methods dominate largely because of their ease of operation, sensitivity, and cost. The chemical recognition elements in these detectors, however, lag far behind. Indeed, most reports on chemical sensors suggest that many other devices could be fabricated in only suitable chemical recognition units were available. The missing element is a general approach to chemical recognition that allows the rational design and assembly of materials in a stable and reusable form. The present invention solves this problem based on the fabrication of molecularly imprinted polymers (MIPs).
An MIP is generally described as a plastic cast or mold of the molecule of interest, where recognition is based on shape, much like a lock and key. MIPs are made by adding the molecule of interest to a solution of binding molecules that can be chemically incorporated into a polymer (see FIG. 1). These binders usually have an affinity for the target and form a complex.
The interactions that hold these complexes together include Π—Π interactions, hydrogen bonding, metal-ligand binding, and even covalent bond formation, but they must be reversible. The binder must also have a chemical functionality that allows it to be irreversibly bound to polymers. Vinyl groups are a common functional group used to prepare many polymers, e.g., polyethylene, polystyrene, polyvinylalcohol, and polyvinylchloride. The target-binder complex is dissolved in excess matrix monomer (for example, styrene) and possibly other additives such as a cross-linker and porogens (solvents).
In a typical sensor fabrication, a solid plastic mass, consisting of the matrix and binder, is obtained which is chemically bound to the polymer/cross-linker matrix and the target molecule. Removal of the target is possible since it is reversibly bound to the binder. The cavity it leaves behind is permanently shaped like the target.
Methods for the detection of explosives and explosive residues require complex analytical instruments such as liquid or gas chromatographs coupled with mass spectroscopic or chemiluminescent detection. The associated instrumentation is usually large, expensive, difficult to maintain and requires skilled operators. If laboratory analysis is necessary, extensive documentation is needed for sample transport, increasing the possibility of sample contamination. Immunoassay tests are available for some explosives, but these are cumbersome and have short shelf lives.